Watching You Watching Me
by Persephone Corelli
Summary: Not my original title but I had to do some quick thinking to make the K FF requires lol. Bobby fantasizes while Jean-Paul watches from a distance. Mature audience only please. : edited format


This fic is inspired by the Halestorm song I Get Off. Lyrics are below. If you have never heard it check it out on youtube. Her voice is awesome!!

Bobby lazily rubbed along his bare stomach as he relaxed propped up on pillows. He noticed the time and smiled to himself. Everything was ready. Lights were on and the curtains were open as he moved from the bed to the chair propped against the wall. He sat down with knees open and waited for the indication that his audience had left the building so he could move onto action. Jean-Paul had no idea that Bobby knew he hovered outside from a distance every night watching him. Bobby's smile grew to a grin as tonight became no exception.

Masturbation was so much more intense when he knew his private audience was there. Deciding tonight's session should be a bit of a tease to them both, Bobby left his blue cotton boxers on and started caressing along his thighs, over his hips and up to his nipples in long repetitive strokes. The joy of being Iceman meant he needed no extra tools to be able to produce lubrication and cold to make his skin slick and nipples pebble.

He briefly wondered if Jean-Paul's hawk-like vision was able to discern the sheen on his skin. Thinking of the beautiful man watching had his breathing increasing and he quickly peeled off the boxers, finally revealing his hard length to the gaze of his invisible lover. Bobby groaned deeply as he stared off toward where Jean-Paul usually flew as he worked his turgid flesh slowly.

The first few times he did this after noticing Jean-Paul's attention he was concerned that Jean-Paul knew he had been caught, but then Bobby reasoned that he doubted Jean-Paul would believe he would continue to perform had he really known and just took Bobby's gaze to be one of luck rather than actual notice. Moaning a bit he started to work his cock a bit faster picturing a naked Jean-Paul in the room with him doing the same thing as he watched. He bet he had a fabulous physique, all lean muscles and grace. The imagery never failed to send a hot streak of fire down Bobby's spine, causing his hips to jerk and him to cry out sharply.

Now lost in the pleasure, he franticly worked himself as he pulled image after image of barely dressed Jean-Paul that he could recall. He slightly smirked as the random thought of how much Jean-Paul liked to swim entered and went. He was close to the edge and panting. A few more strokes and he convulsed, crying out for his infatuation, and come splattered onto his stomach.

Breathing hard he sat there spent for awhile before beginning the process of cleaning himself off and stretching. Deciding to give Jean-Paul another cheap thrill, Bobby turned his backside to the window and bent straight over to grab his boxers. He wiggled into them as slowly as he could get away with without being obvious before turning out the light and settling in. For now he liked the relative safety of look but no touch.

A few moments later he heard the telltale whoosh that signified Jean-Paul's return and he vaguely wondered if it made him a freak in some way to prefer this situation. Silently he vowed to one day get the courage to bring the man to his knees where he could touch and taste to his heart's content, but drifted off to sleep before really giving it more than a moment's consideration.

I Get Off by Halestorm

**Verse:** You don't know that I know

You watch me every night

And I just can't resist the urge

To stand here in the light

Your greedy eyes upon me

And then I come undone

I could close the curtain

But this is too much fun

**Chorus: **I get off on you

Getting off on me

Give you what you want

But nothing is for free

It's a give and take

Kind of love we make

When the line is crossed

I get off

I get off

**Verse: **There's so much left unspoken

Between the two of us

It's so much more exciting

To look when you can't touch

You could say I'm different

Maybe I'm a freak

But I know how to twist you

To bring you to your knees

**Repeat Chorus**


End file.
